Mirabilis Jalapa
by Paperoheart
Summary: [Kumpulan Cerita dari berbagai Pairing BTS] [Chap 6 Up! : MinSu/YoonMin: Rinduu ] "Jimin-ah aku rinduu " . MinSu/YoonMin/JiminxYoongi/ It's Drabble oke! [Prev- JinV/TaeJIn] /BTS Fanfic!/ Udah baca Aja '-')9
1. Chapter 1 : YoonMin Mirabilis Jalapa

**Jimin Suga Story 3 **  
BTS Story

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE

.

JIKA ADA PERSAMAAN KATA TULISAN ATAU ALUR ITU PASTI GA SENGAJA.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

LOVE YOU!

* * *

Jimin selalu suka menari. Dan kadang menyanyi. Tapi Jimin lebih suka_ Min Yoongi_ dari pada menyanyi atau pun menari.  
Jimin selalu suka Yoongi yang cemburu, Yoongi yang manis, Yoongi yang jahil, Yoongi yang Jutek, Yoongi yang pemarah.  
Jimin selalu suka Yoongi yang itu.

Bukan Yoongi yang sekarang.

.

Yoongi yang mengabaikannya. Yoongi yang menjauhinya.  
Bukan. Jimin pikir itu bukan Yoongi-nya. Itu Yoongi yang lain.

"Hyung, Yoongi hyung!" Jimin berdiri dengan nafas yang berantakan. Menatap Yoongi yang malah sedang menatap Ujung sepatunya. "Ada perlu apa?"

Jimin mendesah tertahan. Tanganya mengepal. Dia tidak boleh membentak Min Yoongi Karna Jimin mencintai Yoongi. Jimin tidak mau Yoongi takut karnanya. Tidak mau.  
Jimin mendekat. Menyisakan sedikit jarak. Yoongi masih tidak bergeming. Masih menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Hyung.. Saranghae"

.

Yoongi ingin sekali membalas ucapan itu sekarang. Tapi kan dia sedang marah.  
Jadi Yoongi menahannya. Yoongi menatap ujung sepatunya lagi. Malu dia menatap Jimin. "Hyung, dengarkan aku" Jimin mencengkram kedua bahu Yoongi. Dan Yoongi tetap diam. "Hyung, apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku?" Cengkraman Jimin melemah. Jimin mundur selangkah. Selangkah dari Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak mau. Yoongi mau Jimin selalu dekat dengannya. Tapi ini semua, Jimin yang mulai.

"Hyung.. kau tahu? Aku, aku mungkin lelah dengan sikapmu yang sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menjauhiku. Hanya ingin tahu. Kupikir—kupikir dosaku membawaku ke-masa sulit saat kau tidak ada. Kupikir begitu"  
Jimin mundur selangkah lagi.  
Tangannya mengusap wajahnya. Ya mungkin saja Jimin memang lelah.

Lelah dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi ingin berlari dan memeluk Jimin. Yoongi ingin membisikkan kata cinta untuk Jimin, agar Jimin tenang. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa dia tidak bisa. Yoongi malu. Yoongi cemburu. Yoongi cemburu pada Fans Jimin. Yoongi ingin menyeret Jimin dari kerumunan Fansnya. Yoongi ingin. Tapi tidak bisa.

Yoongi ingin berteriak pada Dunia bahwa Jimin miliknya bukan milik orang lain. Yoongi ingin. Tapi sekali lagi. Tidak bisa.  
Yoongi ingin sekali memborgol tangannya dan Jimin. Agar jimin tetap disampingnya. Tapi Yoongi tetap tidak bisa. Yoongi takut. Yah Yoongi hanya takut Jimin semakin menjauh. Yoongi takut. Karna Jimin sudah terlalu Jauh untuk Yoongi gapai kembali. Yoongi Takut.

Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Jimin campur aduk. Pernyataan sekarang;

_ Yoongi sudah lelah dengannya. Yoongi sudah bosan dengannya. _

Atau bahkan...

.

...Yoongi sudah tidak mencintainya.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Lagi.

"Hyung kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

.

Yoongi hendak mendongkak menatap Jimin. Tapi dia takut. Takut melihat Jimin yang sedang dalam Mode Sedihnya. Yoongi hanya tidak tega.

Yoongi semakin menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram erat tali tas-nya.

"Aku benci.."

_Aku cemburu_

"..benci ketika kau berada didekatku"

_...dan dikerubungi fansmu._

"Aku benci ketika kau mengatakan cinta"

_..mengatakan cinta kepada orang lain. Didepanku. _

Jimin masih diam. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku membencimu"

_..Aku mencintaimu. _

Jimin masih tidak bergerak. Tapi Yoongi masih bisa melihat Ujung sepatu Jimin.

"Jimin Ppaboya"

_Jimin, saranghae. _

Yoongi merasa Kaki Jimin bergerak, apa Jimin akan Memeluknya? Apa Jimin akan menghampirinya? Yoongi memejamkan mata.

Yoongi mendongkak. Dan air matanya Jatuh melihat Jimin tidak ada di depannya lagi.  
Yoongi menatap sekitar panik. Jimin sudah tidak ada. Dan Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore sekarang.

Seharusnya sekarang Yoongi pulang bersama Jimin, membeli _Ice Cream Strawberry _atau bahkan melihat Anak Anjing di Pet Shop. Bersama Jimin, harusnya bersama Jimin.

"J-jimin.."

Yoongi meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Jimin-ah.."

Yoongi merasa Bodoh sekarang, mengatakan Hal yang melukai Jimin. Yoongi merasa bodoh. Seharusnya tidak mungkin Yoongi mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi. _Seharusnya. _

"Jimin-ah.."

Yoongi berjongkok, menelungkupkan kepalanya dalam. Yoongi menangis.

"J-Jimin-ah, Nado Saranghae.."

Yoongi meremas celananya. Masih tidak mau berdiri. Dia terlalu lemas untuk berdiri sekarang.  
Yoongi benar-benar merasa sendiri sekarang. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, pukul 04.55. Sudah sekitar 1 Jam Jimin meninggalkannya.

Dan Yoongi masih ingin menunggu.

.

.

"Hyung.." Yoongi merasakan seseorang mengacak lembut Surai Karamelnya. Yoongi mendongkak. Tangan seseorang terjulur sambil memegang sebuah Bunga. _**_Mirabilis jalapa. _**_

_Park Jimin. _

"Ini bunga Mirabilis jalapa, Selalu mekar saat pukul 4 Sore.." Jimin tersenyum. Lalu menuntun Yoongi berdiri "...tadinya aku ingin membawa-mu ke taman itu dan melihat bagaimana bunda ini Mekar.." Jimin berguman. Lalu membasuh air mata Yoongi.

Jimin menyelipkan Bunga itu pada telinga Yoongi. Menatap Yoongi, hidung yoongi yang memerah dan pipi yoongi yang basah. "kau jelek saat menangis" Jimin berguman. Ia lalu menarik kedua tangan Yoongi.

"..bunga ini memang tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi ini seperti cintaku padamu, selalu Mekar setiap harinya, bukan hanya saat pukul 4 sore, cintaku selalu mekar setiap detik. Setiap detik ketika aku bersamamu.." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi.

"..jadi, jangan biarkan kuncup ini mengatup.." Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Lalu menuntunnya menuju Dada Kirinya. "..Biarkan aku selalu bersama-mu hyung"

Jimin tersenyum. Senyum tulus seperti biasanya. "Min Yoongi-ah, Saranghae.."

Yoongi menyeka Air matanya yang terjatuh _Lagi. _

.

.

Tersenyum manis, "Jimin-ah, Nado Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END **

* * *

YEAY TAMAT '-')r hehe Amu-i balik lahi nih, kali ini Pairnya YoonMin, Amu suka banget ketika Suga yang galak/? di temuin sama Jimin yang periang. Uhh~ Pas rasanya :3

Awalnya Amu iseng nulis kek gini .-.v heheh

Ayok bentar lagi Amu bakal Publish Drabble-Drabblenya BTS '-')9


	2. Chapter 2 : JinV I'd Sleep Forever

Jin Taehyung Story ~3

BTS Story

Cerita punya Amu-i, Copas Dosa.

.

.

Angst, maybe

.

Typo Everywhere

* * *

.

_"If the Only place where I could see you was in My Dreaam, I'd Sleep Forever"_

.

.

.

Taehyung bukan seorang penguntit.

Bilang saja Taehyung seorang Stalker.

Taehyung hanya telalu _mencintai. _

_._

_._

Taehyung tau kebiasaanya.

Bagaimana cara makannya, bahkan ia terapkan.

Bagaimana hari-harinya.

Bagaimana saat _dia _kebingungan.

Bagaimana Senyumnya.

Taehyung tau.

Tapi hanya tau.

Sebut saja Taehyung Stalker, bukan parasit bahkan penguntit. Taehyung hanya terlalu mencintai. Taehyung terlalu mencintai sehingga rasanya.. uh dia ingin menghilang. Taehyung hanya ingin mencintai, bukan melukai.

Karna Taehyung tau, _dia. _Seok Jin. Sudah terlalu sering merasakan Sakit. Yeah Dilukai.

Taehyung hanya benar-benar mencintai. Dan Taehyung tau bahwa Oh! Mungkin cintanya akan melukai Jin. Mungkin Jin akan terluka jika Taehyung mencintainya _kembali. _Mungkin saja dia sudah tidak pantas untuk SeokJin. Taehyung hanya takut itu terjadi.

Taehyung merasa tidak pantas.

Dia sudah rusak.

Taehyung sudah rusak. Hancur.

Taehyung hanya tau dia mencintai _orang lain. _Sakit bukan, kenyataan bahwa kau mencintai seserorang yang malah mencintai _orang lain? _Bukannya itu...sakit? Ya sangat sakit.

Sakit dalam hidup Taehyung sudah terlalu membubuhi.

Terlalu banyak bumbu, bukannya itu akan terasa sedikit berbeda?

Tapi perbedaan itu yang mendasari rasa cinta seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum, tersenyum saat melihat Jin bersama orang lain. Taehyung tersenyum, sebenarnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

_"Kookie-ah, Kajja" _

Taehyung tersenyum lagi. Segera menggambil Kameranya. Mengintip bagaimana Jin merengkuh orang lain. _Orang lain. _Bukan dirinya. Bukan Taehyung.

Klik.

Jepretan terakhir untuk hari ini. Ah mungkin untuk selamanya.

.

.

Taehyung tidak merengkuh Jin. Bukannya Tidak, tapi tidak bisa.

Taehyung tidak menangis karna Jin, sebenarnya ingin. Tapi untuk apa?

Taehyung bisa merengkuh Jin dalam Mimpinya, dimana hanya ada Taehyung dan Jin yang saling berpegangan tanga, saling merengkuh. Saling berbagi, _Saling mencintai._

Itu hanya ada dalam mimpi Taehyung, alasan dimana Taehyung akan melompat dan terkikik saat hendak terlelap.

Alasan kenapa Taehyung ingin selalu menutup Matanya.

.

_"If the Only place where I could see you was in My Dreaam, I'd Sleep Forever" _

.

Lagi-lagi, Taehyung menutup matanya dengan riang.

.

.

Ah, mungkin selamanya.

.

.

**END/TBC (?)**

* * *

_Aaa FF Apa ini T^T_

_Maaf kan aku yang Hina ini/? Jadi gimana mau Lanjut, Squel tapi. Atau End aja disini/?_

_Amu tau ini Gajeee banget sumpah/? Amu buatnya pas keadaan lagi galau, dengerin lagu galau, trus ff ini lahir/? _

Heheh

_trus kan Niatnya FF yg ini bakal Amu kembangkan jadi Ficlet, Kumpulan Ff gitu lah/? Oke Selamat membaca!_

_Mind to Review? :3_


	3. Chapter 3 : JinV I'd Sleep Forever

Jin Taehyung Story II ~3

BTS Story

Amui's Story

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya sudah dibilang, Taehyung bukan seorang penguntit kan?

Taehyung hanya mengamati.

Karena, hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung lakukan.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum, _lagi. _Karna Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum.

..dan senyumannya itu untuk Jin, jadi, mengapa tidak?

Taehyung tidak bosan, taehyung tidak pernah bosan untuk mengamati Jin. Tidak akan pernah malah.

Taehyung senang mengamati tingkah laku Jin, meskipun tidak bersamanya.

Saat Jin merengkuh Jungkook, Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

Saat Jin mengecup Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum.

Saat Jin mulai menggandeng Jungkook dan tertawa, sakali lagi Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

Saat Jin mulai berjongkok di depan Jungkook dan melamarnya, Taehyung...

Taehyung tersenyum, meskipun ia tidak sadar..

..bahwa satu air matanya terjatuh.

.

.

Taehyung hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa tuhan menciptakan rasa cinta?

Taehyung tidak mengerti. Taehyung terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan emosi serumit ini.

Ya, Taehyung memang Bodoh.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum kembali.  
Dia tidak menangis. Untuk apa dia menangis?  
Apa menangis akan merubah semuanya?

Tidak.

.

Sejujurnya Taehyung benci.

Benci saat malam hari, saat dimana Jin mencium Jungkook di balkon Kamarnya.

Tapi Taehyung tersenyum dan hanya menutup jendela.

Taehyung memang tampak tidak peduli. Saat Jin dan Jungkook melewatinya, Jimin dan Suga hyung akan menghiburnya. Tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau tidak merasakan... sakit?"

Sakit? Taehyung sudah sering merasakan sakit. Ah, mungkin karena Taehyung sering merasakan sakit, rasa sakit itu sudah tidak terasa lagi. Karna itu sangat sakit. Taehyung hanya tidak ingin merasakannya.

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengatakan, _"Ah Aniya. Gwechana" _

Selalu.

Kadang Taehyung akan tersenyum simpul dalam dekapan Suga hyung, dan Jimin akan mengumankan lelucon.

Itu hanya terkadang, jika sakit itu semakin menggerogotinya.

Tapi, Taehyung akan tersenyum keesokan harinya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Oh. Hati Taehyung sudah _mati._

.

Sore harinya, taehyung akan duduk di Balkon. Memandang Jin yang sedang fokus pada Bukunya. Memotret seperti stalker.

Ah, Taehyung memang seorang Stalker.

Dan akan ada saat dimana, Jin melihat kearahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Meski hanya 2 detik. Taehyung merasa senang.

Sesederhananya kah Cinta Taehyung itu?

Tapi, mengapa begitu kuat?

.

.

Taehyung berusaha menyayangi orang yang menyayanginya.

Tapi ketika Taehyung menyayangi seseorang, dan tidak terbalas. Taehyung tidak apa-apa.

Karna dari awal Taehyung yang salah.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Mengatakan _Saranghae, _atau semacamnya.

Taehyung Hanya mengamati.

Dan itu sudah membuat Taehyung senang.

Sederhana bukan, cinta seorang Kim Taehyung?

Dia tidak pernah berharap lebih untuk balasan perasaannya. Taehyung mencintainya dengan Tulus. Taehyung..

..bodoh.

Sangat bodoh Hinnga bahkan dia tidak menyadari Sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang penting didalam Hatinya.

.

.

Bagaimana Taehyung bisa mencintai orang lain, kalau dirinya bahkan..

..tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri?

Kenapa, Taehyung merasa sangat bodoh?

Apa Taehyung akan menyerah?

Tidak.

Taehyung membenci dirinya.

Taehyung membenci dirinya yang dengan gampangnya mencintai Jin.

Taehyung benci.

Taehyung benci merasakan sakit.

Oh. Taehyung merasa bodoh lagi.

.

.

Taehyung akan sangat senang ketika menunggu matahari tenggelam.

Dia akan bermimpi. Mimpi yang didalamnya hanya ada Dirinya, dan Jin. Hanya mereka.

Taehyung akan bangun keesokan paginya.

Berharap sebuah keajaiban. Berharap Mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi Taehyung tidak berharap lebih. _Tidak_ _boleh berharap lebih._

Taehyung akan mengikuti Takdirnya.

Dan Takdir-nya mengatakan, Jin hanya angannya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Bahkan Taehyung tidak tahu.

Kalau dia bisa menggambil Jalan Hidupnya sendiri, untuk mengubah Takdir.

.

.

.

**TBC '-'**

**dengan tidak elitnya.**

* * *

_Uwaaa FF apa ini T.T _

_Maaf mengecewakan maaf sekali kalo ini Gajelas, maaf. Aku ga tau/? _

_Maaf karna otak Amu lagi kacau._

_Amu Galau._

_Oke Abaikan _

_Ini masih Amu TBC kan, karna sesuatu hal._

_Min to Review? :3 _


	4. Chapter 4 : JinV I'd Sleep Forever

**Jin Taehyung Story's III **

BTS Story's

Amu-i's Story

.

.

_._

_Senyum Taehyung adalah segalanya._

_._

_._

_"_Open your Heart.."

.

.

"...And Shut Up.."

.

.

"..Your Pride"

.

.

.

Jin ingin mengeluh sekarang, terasa ada yang berubah.

.

Taehyung berjalan sendirian lagi, Kamera-nya bergelantung di leher. Taehyung ingin Mencari Object Photo-nya.

_Kim Seok Jin._

Bukan mencari sebenarnya, tapi membuntuti.

Langkah senang Taehyung membentuk sebuah irama, hanya _Hobby _ini yang bisa membuatnya senang.  
Taehyung sudah terlalu terporosok dalam lingkaran Kim Seok Jin. Terlalu dalam.

Jin mengenal Taehyung, dan Taehyung mengenal Jin. Mereka duduk dalam satu kelas yang sama di sekolah, tempat yang paling Taehyung senangi, tempat dimana Taehyung bisa dengan bebas Mengamati Jin, alih-alih guru.

"Tae-Taehyung-ah!"

Jimin berlari kearahnya, dengan ringisan andalannya.  
"Sedang apa disini? Aku sedang menunggu hyung-ku, bagaimana kalau kita duduk?" Jimin dengan tidak sopan menyeret Taehyung pergi. Taehyung ingin memberontak, tapi Taehyung tau. Jimin peduli padanya.

Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung melihatnya, melihat Jin dengan Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung ingin berterimakasih padanya, berterima kasih karna sudah mencegah Luka baru bagi Taehyung.

.

.

"Tae-Taehyung-ah, ini Sepupu Yoongi, Hoseok. Jung Hoseok"

"Uh? Kim Taehyung"

.

.

_"Dan kau hanya bisa tertawa diatas kesakitanku.. Ah memang lucu.. Pantas ditertawakan.. Teruslah tertawa karna hal ini memang begitu lucu... Lucu.. Teramat lucu.. Kuayunkan 1 langkah mundur untukmu.."_

.

.

Hidup Taehyung setidaknya Sedikit-Agak-Berwarna setelah bertemu Dengn Namja bermarga Jung itu, dengan segala ke-Konyolan yang dia punya.

"Jung-Hyung!"

"Aihh~ Bocah kau ya! Panggil nama-ku dengan benar!"

Taehyung tertawa untuk ke-Dua-Kalinya dalam Sehari, bukan kah itu sebuah kemajuan yang pesat?

"Jja! Kalian cepat akrab, baguslah aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan Taehyung-Patah-Hati _lagi" _celetuk Jimin.

Taehyung dengan gampangnya tersenyum sekarang, tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang pediam dengan wajah masam disana-sini. Jimin maupun Suga ikut gembira, tentu. Melihat Taehyung kembali tersenyum seperti dulu, sebelum ditinggal seorang Kim-Seok-Jin.

Hoseok cepat akrab dengan Taehyung, mereka sama-sama telah terperangkap. Terperangkap pada sakit hati, meski tidak ada yang tau Hati Hoseok sekarang. Tidak ada lagi.

"Jung-Hyung! Jung-Hyung!"

"Jjaaa! Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

.

.

.

"A-anyeong.."

Taehyung terbangun, suara bel-pintu rumahnya yang agak menggangu itu. Taehyung pikir itu Jimin-Atau-Hoseok yang datang mengganggu. Oh-tapi, semuanya pikirannya mendadak buyar. Kim Seok Jin ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"A-anyeong Taehyung-ah, maaf mengganggu Pagi Indah-mu. Aku hanya datang mengantarkan ini, maaf menggangu. Permisi"

-Dengan segala Pesonanya, Kim Seok Jin mampu membuat Taehyung kembali dalam ombang-ambing perasaannya kembali.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, sedikit tersenyum lalu membuang Amplop yang Jin berikan ke tong sampah.

Amplop?

Tidak maksudnya,

_Undangan Pernikahan._

.

.

"Tae-tae~ Ada apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang ia tunjukkan setelah Hoseok disini.

"Tae-tae-ah~ Yaaa"

Hoseok menjatuhkan jaketnya tepat di kepala Taehyung. "Jung-Hyung Pabo" Hoseok menghela napas. Dia sudah pasrah saja Taehyung menyiksanya.

"Ada apa? Tidak mau bercerita padaku?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, tangannya menekan tombol-tombol pada Kamera. "Hyung! Hyung! Lihat! Sunset disini bgus sekali, kau wajib pergi kesana! Aku tdak mau tahu!"

Hoseok terkekeh, "Jjaa~ Ah bukit ini! Ini kan tempat Resepsi SeokJin-ah besok!"

.

"Tae-tae? Gwechana?"

.

"Benar hyung? Ini tempat Resepsi Jungkookie dan SeokJin hyung? Waa Chukkae!"

.

Hoseok tahu, dari nada itu tersirah rasa sakit, Taehyung dengan Senyum Palsunya. Hoseok hanya mempu memeluk Namja rapuh itu, hanya bisa. Karna Hatinya berkata _sesuatu. __  
_

"Ah, sangat sakit ya hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**HAI AMU BALIK '-')/ **

**Maaf telat Update :'3 ada banyak masalah**

**Mind To Review? **


	5. Chapter 5 JinV I'd Sleep Forever

**JinV**

**Jin x Taehyung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu, dulu sekali..

.

Mungkin beberapa tahun lalu..

Satu-atau-dua, Taehyung tidak begitu mengingatnya.

Saat-saat hangat itu.

Saat dimana Rengkuhan itu, ciuman itu, ugh. Sakit jika mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

Taehyung ingat betul, disaat dimana rengkuhan itu menggapainya dalam dingin.

Taehyung juga ingat, saat dimana Ciuman kasih sayang itu menyapanya lembut di pagi hari.

Taehyung ingat, Taehyung tidak ingin melupakannya.

.

.

.

"Jinnie-hyungg~"

.

"Sudah kubilang Kookie-ah~ Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Jin mengacak surai Hitam itu.

.

"Humn? Kenapa?"

.

"Karena.."

_..karena hanya Taehyung yang memanggilku begitu. _

".. Panggilan itu tampak menggelikan. Aku tidak suka"

.

.

Taehyung menangis lagi,

.

.

.

Taehyung masih ingat.

Saat bibir itu membbisikkan kata-kata manis, seolah mewakili Hati.

Dan Taehyung akan meng_ingat._

Saat bibir itu mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam yang menyakitkan.

.

Taehyung ingat saat terakhir itu, saat dimana hanya Taehyung dan Jin dalam dekapan Jantung-satu-sama-lain. Ingat bahwa Sinar oranye hangat itu mengintip dalam gelap. Ingat saat itu.

Taehyung lebih ingat saat Jungkook datang dan merubah Jin-nya. Tidak Taehyung tidak marah.

Mungkin Taehyung memang sudah terlalu membosankan untuk dicintai.

Terlebih oleh Jin.

Oh, sakit.

.

.

"Tae-Tae Caramel Machiato~"

"Jung-hyung menggelikan"

.

.

Sakit itu terobati Oleh Jung, Jung Hoseok.

Tapi tidak, Hatinya masih dalam dekapan Jin. Jin yang meninggalkannya, yang membawa hati Taehyung.

"Jjaa~ Tae-Caramel! Kau seorang Fotografer yang payah! Cepat naik atau Klien-mu akan mengamuk"

Taehyung akan melihat sendiri, Taehyung akan menjadi Saksi.

Menjadi Saksi Cinta itu.

Beuh, sakit.

Ini lebih sakit dari darah, denyutan ini sakit.

.

.

Taehyung memotret semuanya,

Memotret saat Dimana dia dan dia, duduk dalam satu Kursi yang sama.

Mengucapkan satu janji suci yang sama.

Saling bertukar cincin,

Dan berciuman.

.

Taehyung mengabadikan semua sakitnya.

.

"Jin-Jin hyung, Chukkae"

Jin menatap-nya, merasa bersalah. "Jinnie-hyung Chukkae" Kali ini Taehyung mengucapkannya dalam damai.

Dan darah Jin meledak ke-segala-arah.

.

Jin merasa bodoh, ah Jin sudah bodoh dari dulu.

.

Dia berbohong,

Dia mengabaikan perasaannya,

Tapi ini sudah terlalu terlambat, sangat terlambat.

.

_Waktu itu tidak akan bisa diputar lagi._

_Kau berubah, begitu pula aku._

_Tapi rasa ini tidak berubah._

_Bahkan aku baru merasakannya._

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook. Menekan tombol pada Kameranya. "Kalian sangat serasi"

Dan Jungkook tersenyum. Mencengkram erat mawar digenggamannya.

Klikk

.

Jungkook memang benar-benar Manis. Taehyung sakit, sakit sekali karena tidak bisa lebih manis dari Jungkook. Taehyung iri. Sangat Iri.

.

.

"Tae-tae Caramel-Machiato!" Hoseok berlari memeluknya, menggenggam Tas Taehyung yang ia bawakan.

.

Taehyung balas memeluk rengkuhan dari Jung-hyung-nya. Taehyung membutuhkan Tawa Hoseok sekarang. Taehyung sakit, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Dia tidak bisa. Hatinya tidak kuat.

Jimin datang bersama Yoongi. Mengobrol bersama Jin, bercanda, Jin Terlihat senang.

Jin senang, dan Taehyung sengsara.

Lucu.

Teramat lucu sehingga Taehyung merasa bodoh.

.

.

Malam harinya Taehyung duduk di teras rumahnya, sambil melirik Rumah sebelah.

Rumah Jin, dan Jungkook tentunya.

Sudah pukul 1 pagi, tapi Lampu dalam Rumah Kim Seok Jin itu belum padam. Taehyung betah berlama-lama menatap rumah itu sekarang, matanya berair tapi ia tidak ingin menangis.

Sudah terlambat semuanya.

Waktu tidak bisa diulang kembali,

Jin salah, dan Taehyung salah.

Perasaan mereka sudah salah dari awal.

Taehyung masih mengingatnya, tapi Jin sudah melupakannya.

Bagi Jin, sudah berakhir sekarang.

Cocok saja Jin meninggalkannya ,meninggalkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Tae-tae-ah! Ppabo-ya kenapa kau tidur disini?!"

.

"Jungie-hyung.."

.

Dan tepat pagi itu, saat Hoseok menjemputnya di pagi hari.

Taehyung menangis, menangis meraung-raung.

Taehyung meraung dalam dekapan Hoseok, berteriak.

.

Ini bukan Taehyung yang tersenyum atau berwajah masam.

Ini Taehyung dengan segala kebenaran akan dirinya.

Ini sosok _Asli _dari Taehyung,

Sosok rapuh dan retak dalam berbagai sisi.

.

.

.

"Maaf.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END? **

* * *

HAI '-')7

Ini Amu, maaf kalo mengecewakan, kemarin Amu sempet kehilangan Feel ff ini, entah kenapa/? Tapi pas baca Review-reviewnya Readers-nim Feelnya muncul lagi :'v

Makanya Banyakin Review-nya biar Amu makin semangat lanjutin .-.

Makasih udah mau baca FF Angst gagal Amu :'

ini Mau TBC atau END?

Kalo End sih ga masalah sebenrnya '-' Kalo TBC, kemungkinan itu Chapter Terakhir.

Trus, maaf ga sempat bales Review :' Mood Amu lagi Naik turun ga nentu,

Maaf juga kalo amu ga biasa buat Notes panjang-panjang '-'

Sekian, salam Hensem


	6. Chapter 6 : YoonMin Rinduu

**JIMIN SUGA STORY '-')7  
**.

.

.

Jimin kesal akhir-akhir ini, keluhan sang-_malaikat _benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

.

.

"Aku rindu Nenek-ku~"

_Tuh, _kan.

lagi-lagi..

Entah apa lagi yang Yoongie gumankan. Jimin sudah Stres, sejak dua hari yang lalu Yoongi selalu mengeluh 'rindu'. Rindu dengan Ayahnya, Ibunya, temannya, neneknya, mungkin sebentar lagi mantannya -_-

"Yoongi-_hyung, _sebentar saja, diam ya. Ini di perpustakaan" Jimin merajuk, menghentikan liukan pensilnya dan menatap Yoongi was-was.

"Tidak suka Mendengarku berbicara? Jangan didengar! Tulikan saja telingamu!" Yoongi membentak, menghentakkan kakinya lalu melengos pergi.

"Yatuhan..."

.

.

"Jimin-ah~"

Yoongi buru-buru bergelayut dalam lengan Jimin saat melihat Jimin keluar kelas. "_Hyung?" _kaget sih iya, sangat malah. Yoongi yang galak berubah jadi Yoongi yang menjanya overdosis seperti ini. Ada yang salah sepertinya.

"Temani aku kerumah Kakak-ku~ Rinduu~" Jimin mendengus, merapat-kan jaketnya lalu mengangguk malas.

Toh jika di tolak juga Yoongi akan memaksa..

Kenapa Minggu ini tidak jauh dari kata Rindu?

_Heol, _Jimin cemburu.

.

.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya didepan komputer, menghilangkan bosan mungkin.

Yoongi yang -menumpang- tidur pulas di Ranjangnya itu tidak kunjung bangun. Padahal sudah pukul 7 malam, Yoongi tidur sekitar 4 Jam dikamarnya.

Dan untungnya Jimin bisa menggendalikan diri, sebenarnya menahan _sih. _

"Ughh, J-jimin?" Yoongi terduduk. "Sudah bangun _hyung?" _Jimin berbalik, menatap Yoongi yang sudah tampak kacau itu.

Kemejanya kusut, kancing ke-5 nya terbuka, rambutnya acak-acakan, atau bahkan resleting celana jeans-nya yang turun, entah kenapa bisa.

Yang pasti itu memancing Jimin. Yeah, menggoda sekali.

"_hyung, _sebenarnya kau tidur atau bergulat?" Jimin terkekeh, menghampiri Yoongi lalu duduk ditepi Ranjang. "Hmnn" Yang malah, Yoongi tertidur kembali di paha Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, sedikit mebetulkan kemeja Yoongi, mengancingkan kemejanya, mengusap kepalanya.

"_Hyung _resletingmu-"

Plak.

"Ya-ya-ya! Berhenti di situ Jimin mesum!" Tangan Jimin yang sudah bersiap untuk menaikkan resleting Yoongi di tepis. "Mesum"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. "niatku _kan, baik _hyung" cibirnya.

Hening berapa saat.

"Jimin-ah, aku rinduu.."

Nah kan mulai lagi. Jimin hendak bangkit-

"..Aku rindu saat diriku masih bayi.."

-jantungnya melocos.

"..dimana Ayah, Ibu,kakak, Kakek dan nenek berkumpul disatu atap yang sama.."

Yoongi meringkuk, masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Aku benar-benar Rindu pada masa-masa itu, Ibu yang selelu ada untukku, Ayah yang selalu menjagaku.."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Aku rindu suapan Ibuku, pelukannya, Ciumannya, Bahkan aku rindu saat ibu memandikanku di musim panas.."

Yoongi menghela napas. "..tapi semuanya sudah tidak ada, aku kesepian.."

Jder.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, nanar. Beuh, jahat sekali Jimin!

"Ada aku hyung"

Jimin mengusap wajah Yoongi,

"Aku akan menjadi Ibumu, yang selalu merawatmu.. Aku akan menyuapimu, aku akan memelukmu, aku akan mencium-mu, sungguh, aku bahkan akan memandikanmu _hyung" _

Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di ajah Jimin.

Oh gagal deh romantisnya.

"PARK JIMIN MESUM"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

FF APA INI ;A:

Teriakasih udah membaca FF ini ;A; Super gaje yatuhan/?

Buntung sih otaknya, mau publish ini susah publis itu susah yaudah akhirnya publis ini ;A;

FF yg lain lain bakal nyusul kok tenang ;A; Amu lagi DEPRESI JADINYA NGANU ;a;

Oke makasih salam ganteng ;A;


End file.
